role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Spring-Heeled Jack
Spring-Heeled Jack (バネ足ジャック Spring Foot Jack) is a Nocturne who terrorized London in the 1800's and is better known to the humans as "Spring-Heeled Jack", although his real name is "SpringHeelMask". He is part of the Other Monsters and serves JackalMask, is a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Spring-Heeled Jack is like a gentleman, but without the "gentle" part. He's very hammy showman-esque and takes pride in his reputation as a monster better than his allies, seeing as he was made into celebrity status. Aside from his fame, he also likes to brag about how he hasn't aged a day and how athletic he still is and constantly gets into some quarrels with SquarefootMask. Despite this, the two keep their heads in the game, as they know they'll have to work together if they want to succeed. One of the few things to anger him are his imitators who tried to pass off as him, but he is quick to shoot them down. History Backstory Spring-Heeled Jack first appeared back in London in the late 1830's where he began terrorizing the place, as well as Liverpool. There his reputation sky-rocketed, with some works of fiction portraying him as either a villain or a hero. It didn't matter to him though, as Spring-Heeled Jack believed there was no such thing as bad publicity. However, he eventually grew bored of the place and later left Earth in the early 1900's. Debut: The Jackal Spring-Heeled Jack first appeared in the RP where he was shown playing card games with SquarefootMask and won, much to SquarefootMask's discontent. He then leaped down to where SkullMask was at and introduced himself, also making some comments in regards to the rest of SkullMask's gang. He then participated in the Other Monsters roll call along with the Other Monsters. Killing Time Thanks to SirenMask's Youth Beams, he, alongside SquarefootMask, GrendelMask and SilbonMask were regressed back to their prime, and given the mission of ending the war NemeanMask had started, with Spring-Heeled Jack being very eager to do something again than other to play around with SquarefootMask. Abilities * Super Extraordinary Jumper: Thanks to the spring heels at the end of his boots, Spring-Heeled Jack can leap up to very high heights, also helping him make quick getaways. He can leap high than any other member of the Brotherhood of Nocturne members. * Athleticism: Despite his old age, Spring-Heeled Jack is still very athletic and capable of performing many impressive stunts and tricks like how he used to back in 1800's. * Blue Flames: Spring-Heeled Jack can fire a stream of blue flames from his mouth at his foes. * Demonic Ice Manipulation: Spring-Heeled Jack has control over demonic ice energy. * Metal Claws: Spring-Heeled Jack has razor sharp metallic claws to which he can use as his main weapons for combat. He can tear and slash at his foes easily with his sharp claws, even being able to tear into concrete. * Acceleration: Spring-Heeled Jack can run at very fast speeds. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, Spring-Heeled Jack can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. Weaknesses * Light Energy: Spring-Heeled Jack is weak to light energy. Trivia * He is one of the few Nocturnes to not have "Mask" as part of his name. Although his real name IS "SrpingHeelMask", he prefers to go by his Earth-given name as he thinks it's cooler. * He, SirenMask and GlamisMask were among the first Other Monsters to be conceptualized. * He uses Alien Melfias roars. * Like all Veteran Monsters (Tiddalik, Squarefoot, Glamis, Grendel, Silbon), his personality stems from an iconic comedian, in his case, that of the legendary George Carlin, with him being often the laid-back and overall more reasonable of the Other Monsters, although exaggerating a few of his traits. ** His rivalry with SquarefootMask even mirrors the friendly competition between Carlin and Squarefoot's inspiration: Richard Pryor. * He is one of the few Nocturnes to have facial hair of sorts, in this case his mustache. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Cryptid motifs Category:Kaijin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Cryokinetics Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)